Loose Ends
Below are loose ends and unanswered questions spanning the Maradaine Sequence. What mysteries can you uncover? Maradaine Novels Thorn of Dentonhill Who are the Brotherhood of the Nine, and what do they want? They are connected to the Blue Hand Circle, but motives and membership are not clear. What is happening to the missing children? What is the full extent of Fenmere's involvement in the larger conspiracies? Is he really a top-level conspirator, or just a useful soldier for them? The Alchemy of Chaos The Imposters of Aventil What is the significance of Veranix's brother, Soranix? Why was Enzin Hence's family attacked by the Deadly Birds? Maradaine Constabulary A Murder of Mages Evoy "Minox scanned over one slateboard, names and questions popping out. Fenmere. Thorn. Blue Hand. Where is Pendal Gurond?" - page 256 "And then there is the matter of the girls in Laramie, Gelmoor, Keller Cove, and Aventil. I never would have seen it without those papers you sent, but now it is so clear. The pattern. You need three to start a pattern, but even that can be coincidence. But now it's five! And no one else has seen it. And why would they? You have to be looking at every piece of the pie." - page 257 "I'm sure it the missing girls ties back to Parliament. Two members, I think. Or the Royal College. And a duchess. There would have to be a duchess involved. Wouldn't there? It only makes sense." - page 257 "I mean it's almost comical, isn't it? The obviousness of it all. A duchess. And another noblewoman, I'm sure, so they can have The Lady. All the Grand Ten, you know." - page 257 "Khol Taia is always important." - page 257 How was Nerrish Plum connected to the Brotherhood? Why did he have the "Eight Fallen Pins?" An Import of Intrigue Evoy "The Fuergan lavark and the riots? It is all connected." - page 315 Minox "There was an agenda behind the Haltom's Patriots and their murderous attacks. Is it connected to this? Fuergan trade deal were at their center, tied to the Kierans, but does it touch Parliament?" - page 316 "Abidaba." (Minox, delusional and trying to solve the grand mysteries, when asked where he was.)- page 334 * Not sure if this is something but you never know with these books. Who took the magic-dampening spikes from the evidence inventory. Why isn't this novel named after a collective noun for a group of birds? Other How does Pra Yikenj know that Satrine is working with the traitor? Who is the traitor? A Parliament of Bodies Other "Because of your duty was to serve, soldier. Yet you failed. What of the Sauriyan Eleventh? What of Casper, and Menkin, and Onterin?" - Sholiar to Joshea, page 348 "So noble, soldier. Where was that when your duty was at stake?" - Sholiar to Joshea, page 349 How does Sholiar know Joshea's service history? His taunts seem pretty specific. And what was Joshea's failure? How might that relate to the rest of the story? Is it related to his magic? Is Sholiar a mage? Many of his contraptions, especially the one that held Nyla Pyle and prevented her family from leaving, appeared to use magic to do so. What is up with Sister Myriem? What was Sister Alana lying about to Minox on page 384? Streets of Maradaine The Holver Alley Crew Who was getting delivery of the Jade Statue? (Henterman?) Why was it important for the buildings in on Holver to burn? Why were Asti and Liora really sent to Haptur? Is there really a mystical weapon that the Poasians are developing? - page 146 Could the mystical weapons in Haptur have anything to do with the mystical weapons Fenmere smuggled in for the Blue Hand Circle, and that (in the Imposters of Aventil) it is implied he will continue to smuggle into the city? Lady Henterman's Wardrobe Why was the small Jade Statue stolen? What was the purpose of that operation? Who is really behind Andrendon? And what is their ultimate goal? What control does the Brotherhood of the Nine have over Asti Rynax? How are they connected to Poasia? Why was it important for Liora Rand to become pregnant with Lord Henterman's child? Or is it his child? - page 345. The Fenmere Job Maradaine Elite The Way of the Shield The Shield of the People The People of the City